The invention generally relates to a motion change transmission providing for the conversion of rotary motion to reciprocating motion and vice versa.
The motion change transmission of this invention is applicable to those situations where a working member reciprocates to perform its function. Thus, it could have wide application, for example, in farm machinery and for operating reciprocating pumps and compressors. The transmission could also have wide application in internal combustion engines. Certain limitations imposed by the conventional crankshaft are avoided by the transmission of this invention. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a relatively simple motion change transmission which could have wide application in diverse fields and provides for a more efficient engine.